Walls and Mercy
by noumenon
Summary: He pulled her to him forcing her to slam against his chest. Her breathing was hard as she stared up at him. Not until morning, he whispered hoarsly. Slowly, Itachi lowered his head...
1. Prologue

**Walls and Mercy **

_Written by © noumenon_

_Pairing: Itachi x Ino _

_Disclaimer: Pure fanfiction. All characters are owned/copy righted by Masashi Kishimoto._

_A/N: This fanfiction rearranges the actual NARUTO series' timeline. I've rewritten the plot of the Akatsuki's mission differently and they appear six years AFTER from the original story. All the main characters of eighteen now (and Sasuke is less emo after returning from Ochimaru)._

* * *

_Prologue_

_Kohona Vliiage - Hidden Village in the Leaves_

The gates of Kohona crashed and crumbled vibrating the entire village. Structures toppled as large fire blasts smashed into them. Loud thunderous attacks rained on the citizens as they scrambled to find safety. Immediately preparations for battle came underway. ANBU's and jounins jumped onto the rooftops to find the culprits as chunnins evacuated the village.

High above the village, overlooking the horizon, the doors of the Hokage crashed opened. "Hokage-sama! We're under-"

"I know!" Tsunade shouted back to the reporters. In the middle of giving her orders, the blond Hokage's face was contorted with rage. Kneeling before Tsunade were several ANBU's captains awaiting her words. "Have the ANBU's capture and destroy only if necessary. Get the barriers of the village set up immediately. Use all A-rank jounins that you need."

"Hai." In flash the ANBUs retreated.

Turning to the reporting guards, Tsunade's voice was stern as she directed Shizune to go with them. "Get every medical ninja stationed at the critical points of the village. We need to limit the number of casualties. Chuunins should be evacuating the village and the citizen's safety is priority!"

"Right away!" The guards with Shizune rushed out of the room.

Gripping her hands into tight fists, Tsunade rushed to the roof of the Hokage building and scouted for the enemy. Just as she was going to charge off, an elite ANBU's voice stopped her.

"Hokage-sama," The voice was indistinctly Nara Shikamaru. Without taking their masks off, Tsunade noticed that Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino were beside him. All three were in the ANBU uniform. "You need to be stationed here incase there is a counter attack." The Nara ANBU spoke. "This is a full frontal attack on Kohona. It doesn't mean that there isn't another attack underway."

Tsunade was impatient and glared at the three younger ninjas. "I can't just sit here and wait--"

"You can!" Choji interrupted her.

"Hokage-sama, that's why there is us." From behind the elegant mask, Ino's voice spoke through. For the past six years she had surpassed her sensei in the medical arts. Now she had the same furious eyes as her teacher to protect the village.

Thinking hard on the situation, a counter attack was more than likely if Tsunade devoted her attention to the frontal attack. The Nara kid was right. Sensing their need to dispatch, the Hokage relented to their reasoning.

"Fine. Your orders are to find the enemy-"

"Yeah yeah," Shikamaru waved her off. "I already have a plan for it. ANBU team out."

Immediately his companions followed him and disappeared from sight. The three of them were the strongest ANBU team, gifted with medical and mind control, shadow manipulation, and brute strength. They rushed into the Kohona woods with inhuman stealth.

"There is something that isn't right here." Shikamaru said. The Nara clan knew the woods and read the woods with a sixth sense. "Something is hidden in the woods."

Coming to the center of the woods, the three of them came to an abrupt stop. The enemy was near. Slowly, Shikamaru drew out his shadow and melded it into the shadow of the woods. As he rippled his chakra through the woody landscape, communicating with the other shadows, he quickly found the precise location of the enemy. He signaled his comrades to follow him.

Swiftly, they maneuvered around to remain undetected. Finally, the shapes of the foreboding shadows met their eyes. Two tall shadows with long cloaks and straw hats were shrouded in the darkness.

"Ah. Look. We've been found." One spoke.

The detection surprised the three ANBUs.

Instantly the three of them charged. Choji bulked up his body and iron slammed with an earth shattering fist on the spot where the two enemies had stood. Quickly Ino and Shikamaru chased the two forms as they tried to escape. Rounding them up, the three ANBU quickly trapped the two enemies in a corner full of trees.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked. "Why are you attacking us?"

Instead of an answer, the taller of the two reached for a weapon strapped behind the back. Grabbing the handle of what looked to be a giant sword wrapped in gauze, the enemy pulled it around the shoulder and chuckled.

"Who says we're attacking?"

Chouji beefed up even more, "All the attacks are directed from this source of the woods. The evidence is high against you."

"Ah." The taller of the two laughed. "Well, no use introducing ourselves, you're gonna die anyways."

Suddenly, the clash of a heavy sword and kunai rumbled through the area. The enemy had pinned Shikamaru to the ground with a light blue spiked sword. Quick to help Chouji smashed a fist towards the cloaked villain but missed as he jumped back. The two comrades fought with the attacker diligently.

"Get the other one." Shikamaru shouted at Ino.

"We got this." Chouji reassured.

Seeing her two teammates handling the situation, Ino stared at the remaining enemy. She poised herself defensively as her arms raised to from a mind-control seal. Silent and unmoving, the villain did not stir as she glared.

"Who the hell are you?" Venom dripped from her voice.

The tension between them stretched. Finally, the enemy raised a purple-tipped hand to the edge of the straw hat. With slow ease, the hat was raised and ruby red sharigans met her gaze piercing into her soul.

"You." Ino fell back a step as recognition flooded her mind.

* * *

Mistakes are a part of life. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Walls and Mercy**

_Chapter 001_

_

* * *

_

_Thirteen years ago…_

"Hurry up Sakura."

A five year old Ino was impatiently waiting for her best friend. All around her students scattered from the school as teachers dismissed them. The Kohona Village was lively with activity as the children rushed home to their families. Watching them leave, Ino crossed her arms. School was long over and yet the pink-haired girl was yet to come out.

"Ino!" A sudden burst of pink and joy rushed from the side of the school toward the blonde girl.

"What took you so long?" Ino demanded when her friend got to her. "I'm supposed to pick flowers for my parents' store tonight." The Yamanato family owned the biggest floral shop in the Kohona village and Ino took her family's responsibility seriously.

At the reminder, Haruno Sakura gave an apologetic look as her eyes fell down. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Never able to stay mad for long, Ino's anger blew with the wind and she hugged her best friend's arm in a friendly fashion. "And you're supposed to come with me!" Ino didn't no for an answer and tugged her friend along for the chore.

As both the girls headed farther into town, they laughed and giggled as they chatted all the way to the Yamanato Greenhouse. Once arriving there, they quickly began to pick the flowers that Ino's mother had told her to. The order was from the Hokage and to be sent to a family who had lost a shinobi in battle. Many of the flower orders were usually not with a sad purpose, but for this one it was. With each flower that was plucked, Ino made a wish for the family to grow prosperous and stronger, despite the lost of a valuable person. She could only imagine what it would be like to lose someone close to her. It was such a sad thing when someone died.

Being so young, Ino couldn't understand why the countries were at war and why evil people were in the world. Peace was such an important part of life.

"I think that's it." Ino declared as she picked the last one.

After gathering all the flowers, and extra plants to design the basket, Ino and Sakura headed home. Stepping outside, they were surprised to see that the sun had already begun to set. They hadn't anticipated how fast it was going to get dark.

Knowing that Sakura would get a scolding for being out later than her curfew, Ino walked with her friend home and made sure to explain that she had taken Sakura with her to help pick flowers. When Mrs. Haruno was satisfied with the girls' explanation she called Ino's mom to inform the Yamanato family to expect Ino home any minute.

Living only a few blocks away, Ino lifted her basket of flowers and left with a goodbye. Strolling on her own, Ino came to stop when she suddenly saw a group of boys aggressively pushing and laughing at someone in front of them.

Knowing that it was none of her business, knowing that it was time to go home, Ino found herself walking towards the group of boys with a deep frown. Where they bullying someone? Ino hated people who picked on others.

As she neared, Ino was surprised to overhear who the group of boy's attention were focused on. She fisted her hands when their threats and comments became audible to her.

"What now what, genius?" One of the young boys mocked. "Big bad Uchiha is nothing more than a loser."

"Right. You carry a reputation. You don't want to mess that up." Another snickered. "Just imagine what would happen if your father found out that you're not as perfect as every claims you to be?"

"How did you get past that test anyway?" Another picked stepped forward, "A kid at age 10, graduating from the Chunnin Exams... you cheated didn't you!"

When silence came from the victim the boys made a frustrated sound. Menacingly, one of the bigger bullies pushed at the one being picked on, forcing him to topple back and slam against a stone wall. From where she stood, Ino realized that it was the first born son of one of the Uchiha families. Upon seeing his face, her heart squeezed at how passive he looked.

The Uchiha boy's eyes were down cast as long strands of his hair fell over to shadow his face. It was unbelievable that he was taking the bulling when he was a proclaimed genius of the Uchiha clan. Ino herself had also heard of his clan's honorable reputation.

However, despite all the glory of honor and name, Ino imagined that it would be hard always being in the spotlight; always expected to be the perfect one and the smart one. She knew herself that her parents had high expectations for her, but never as high as the Uchihas did for their first born sons.

Still watching the scene before her, Ino's eyes rounded suddenly when she noticed several of the boys crowding the dark-haired one. It appeared as if they were going to beat him up.

Four against one was not a fair fight.

Dropping her basket and charging, without a thought to the consequences, Ino slammed herself into the back of one of the bullies.

Completely caught off guard, the boys shouted in surprise and thought they were being attacked by the adults. When they realized it was pint sized girl, they laughed and mocked her.

"Who the hell are you kid?" The oldest boy, who looked to be fourteen, spoke to her. It was disgusting that older kids had to pick on younger ones. Despite her young age, Ino didn't care. She stepped towards the Uchiha boy and glared at the bullies.

"One who knows the values of the Kohona Village. Comrades should not hurt each other." She wanted to kick boy in the kick for being so thick-headed. It was obvious to her why they could never rise in the ranks of the shinobi. They didn't know the first thing about being respectful. "You're just a bunch of jerks."

"Little girl. Mind your own business." One of the boys grabbed her arm and missed. Ino ducked from under his reach and punched with all her might at the boy's face. She was immediately stopped when another bully picked her up from behind and tossed her careless away to the side.

Crashing to the ground, she flinched at the pain and stood back up. "Stupid bullies. You'll never be real shinobies by being bunch of jerks!" Anger forced her to shout loud and clear.

That got the bullies' attention, and Ino almost shrieked when they turned dark eyes on her. She took a hesitant step back when they approached her but quickly she stopped. There was not point in running away. Just as one was about to grab her, a voice from behind stopped the bullies, and made them turn around.

"Leave her alone."

Ino looked ahead of her and saw the Uchiha boy. He was standing with his hands fisted and eyes looking straight at her. In her heart, Ino was glad that he was standing up to the bullies.

"Oh yeah?" What are you--" Within a blink of an eye, the speaker was yanked against the wall and held up with a fist gripping the front of his shirt. The Uchiha boy had moved so fast it took everyone a moment to contemplate what had happened.

"Hel-y-you! How…" One of the bullies pointed a trembling finger. His voice drifted off as venomous dark eyes narrowed in on him.

Ino watched as the bullies stumbled back in their steps. She smirked when the dark-haired boy tighten his hold on the bully he had in his grasp.

Choking out his words, the held up bully snickered as his eyes looked down. "Bas-bastard. Yy-ou don't want us… reporting to the Hokage that a chuunin…" The jerk made a satisfied smile before he continued, "was picking on by a bunch of genins. I'll report you."

The dirt bag was scum. Ino had enough. "Report what? I saw everything." She interrupted. "You were picking on him! You-" She stopped when the Uchiha gently lowered the bully to the ground.

Released and ready to do murder, the bully cried out in anger against the stronger Uchiha. "Piece of sht!." The bastard popped his collar as his friends rounded by his side. They mocked stupidly in their fear. "Don't you dare touch us perfect boy."

They laughed and then threatened. "We're reporting you unless you say sorry. You know you don't want the perfect Uchiha image ruined. What would the village think? Uchiha Itachi picking on a bunch of genins. What a genius."

Having enough, Ino took one step forward, then she was shocked when the Uchiha chunnin got onto his knees and lowered his head to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Horrified, Ino was confused at why he would ask for forgiveness when nothing was his fault.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at the dark haired boy. "Get up!"

Ignoring her, the bullies rounded towards the Uchiha kid and laughed out loud as they called him names. They enjoyed his shame and mocked him for it. All the while, the boy remained bowed to the ground and silent.

"That's right. Weaklings like you want to avoid trouble." One spat at the dirt before the Uchiha boy.

Ino was furious as she watched them.

"Don't know how he became a chunnin, look at him, bowing for forgiveness. Afraid of his image." The other laughed and kicked dust around the Uchiha as they left.

Silence fell over them like a heavy cloak as Ino watched the poor boy. She was disappointed in his behavior of not standing up for himself. Never could she understand why he didn't defend himself. It was almost pitiful.

At last, he began to stand.

Looking at him, Ino was not surprised to see that his face was void of emotion. However, she could sense that underneath the placid exterior, he was in deep and shameful pain. Everything about her wanted to run and hug him tightly. Holding back that urge, she called out to him as he straightened. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

He glanced at her for a second and then turned away. Sick of being ignored, Ino rushed after him and grabbed the older boy's shirt. The moment she touched him, he tore off into a wild run and disappeared from her sight. Left behind, Ino forgot about the disheveled flowers around her as she imprinted the wilted look of the boy into her memories.

"Why?" She whispered to herself. Ino didn't understand.

Then, remembering she was to go home, she quickly gathered the unbroken flowers and cringed at the expected scolding that she would get from her parents. Running home, Ino wondered when she would see the Uchiha boy again.

* * *

I know that the characterization may be off, but its why we call it fanfiction. Enjoyed it I hope. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Walls and Mercy**

_Chapter 002_

_

* * *

_

_Present…_

Ino glared through the ANBU mask at the Uchiha boy she had met so long ago. Everything within her hymned in recognition of him, but the man standing before her was not the boy she had known. The man before her was cold, and his piercing Sharigan gaze expressionless. Nothing about him marked the innocence of the friend she once met as a six year old girl.

"Ino!" The scolding cry from Shikamaru jolted her. Realizing that she was stalling time, Ino hardened her features and concentrated on hitting the enemy with her jutsu. Forming the hand seal, she aimed at his unmoving figure.

"Why are you attacking the Kohona Village?" She wanted to know. The hunger to hear his voice almost made her weak in the knees.

Silent, he just watched her. Ino didn't understand why he didn't move. Her mind-control attack would consume him. Once she had control of his mind, she could make him commit suicide or better yet, become her puppet and kill his partner.

When he continued to stand in silence Ino activated her jutsu. The force of the jutsu flew through her hands and slammed into the enemy. Ino watched as he fell back a step and dropped his head in obedience.

_Perfect_. Quickly, Ino began to control the body. When she tried to raise her hand, it didn't move. _What the-!_

Her eyes stared horrified as her arms began to expand. Somehow she was trapped into a jutsu vortex that distorted all her ligaments and features like a kaleidoscope. Within seconds she was boxed inside a black darkness that blinded all sight and deafened all ability to hear. Trying to call out for help, her voice was gone and her ability to break out of the spell prohibited. [iHow was it possible?[/i

Suddenly, she screamed when the torture began. Sharp shards of black stabbed into her body as she remained immobile in the spell. Her psychological state went haywire as her body began to float boneless and the pieces of black cutting her deeply. Even though it was a genjustu, a mind control spell, she was unable to escape.

Somehow her own attack had backfired.

In the darkness she opened her eyes and stared into two large red eyes. It was him!

Unwilling to give up, Ino summoned her courage and with all her might called out the spell breaking words, "Kai!"

The enchantment dispersed as Ino fell back to her normal state. Her mind was in a chaotic upheaval as the brain nerves her shocked. Trying to stand, her limbs were trembling and she held back a cry as she felt several muscles pulls from the stress of the mind control.

Focusing her medical abilities into molds of healing charka, Ino tried to re-patch her wounded internal strains. All the while the enemy didn't move. It was beginning to piss her off that he stood there so calmly and collected. She hated him for all the things he had done to the village.

Now he was here to destroy it.

Ino's anger fueled her healing and before she could finish, she attacked him. The rage within her took over as she charged and swiped at him. Her punches missed and her kicks flew over his head as he ducked. He was unbelievably fast!

Then she gasped when a fist slammed into her mid-drift. The punch was so forceful and strong she heard a rib crack. Launching herself away, she leaned over to her left and grasped the injured side. Quickly, she tried to suppress the damage with her medical charka but the enemy rushed at her.

He was as graceful as a dancer as he threw his fists and kicked her from under with his leg. Mercilessly he took advantage of her pain and weakness as a gain to finish her off. When Ino tried to call out another jutsu, he stabbed her with his eyes and again she her limbs fell trapped. Her eyes could only close when his knuckles slammed into the side of her face. There was no way she could dodge it. Again, another slammed into her jaw and blood rushed out from her mouth. And finally, a side kick to her already broken mid section forced stars to spark behind her eyes.

Ino's body flew back several feet and swiveled a few more before stopping. Her blond hair had come undone and shielded her face. All around her was her ANBU mask smashed into smithereens. Barely conscious, Ino breathed raggedly as she tried to figure out a way to escape.

"Itachi!" The sound came from the partner of the Uchiha. "Kill the biitch and let's go."

Through the cracks of her eyes, Ino could see that both Shikamaru and Choji were badly beaten and lying on the ground. They were probably dead and so would she. Never had they assumed that the two enemies would be so strong and possess kills that would immobile all their attacks.

When a tall and long shadow pressed over her body, Ino could tell he was going to kill her. Her mind cried out against the onslaught and she groaned when a hard hand grabbed her shoulder and flipped her over on her back. The rocks beneath her back poked into her skin and she flinched.

Ino cracked her eyes open as her hair parted from her face and he came into view. The look of shock was a clear expression of his face as his hands gentled when reaching her again. At the touch of his fingers, her already bruised body reacted in protest as searing pain ripped from inside her.

"Kill her already!" The impatient voice spoke again.

No longer able to stay awake from the impact of the pain, Ino drifted into darkness just as whispering words sealed her fate.

"She comes with us."

_Thirteen Years Ago…_

A week after helping that ungrateful Uchiha kid, Ino was on strict grounds with her parents. Not only had she arrived home late, her flowers were no longer useable and she was a mess. Her mom and dad worried about her safety and refused her go out at night ever again. Despite that, Ino decided to sneak out tonight and take in some fresh air.

She crawled out her bedroom window and climbed down the long pipes of her house to the ground. Knowing that her parents would probably kill her, she stuffed her pillows to look like she was sleeping before heading out. Knowing that the green house would be beautiful at this time of night, she headed there.

Always, Ino loved it when night time came. The green house would shimmer like a fairy tale castle with all the pretty plants and gardens inside. Walking through the rows of flowers she felt like she was a princess in another world. Nothing was more breathtaking than the green house in the spring during the night time. It was also one of the best times to see the exotic flowers that only bloomed at night.

As she headed closer to the shelter an anxious feel settle in Ino. It had been so long since she crept out to watch the moon and flowers at night. It was like seeing her long-time friends again. Opening the door, she walked inside and looked around.

Everything was din and the glass windows soaked in the moonlit rays inside. All the plants seemed to sing in the darkness and sway in greeting as Ino neared them. This was her favorite place of all time.

"Hello there." She knelt beside her favorite rosebud. It was so tiny, and the last time she had seen it the tiny flower had had yet to bloom. At every chance, Ino shared her secrets with it in hope of encouraging it to adulthood. "You've a bit since I last saw you!" She was excited as the rose petals giggled in response to her up close breath.

Suddenly, a crash behind her caused Ino to jump. Her eyes scanned fast around the green house and she saw a black shadow dash. The thought of someone intruding on her secret place and messing with the flowers in the green house was unacceptable. She charged at the figure and chased it.

"Hold it!" Knowing the layout of the green house was to her advantage as she skipped over isles of flowers and crashed full body into the back of the shadowy figured. A painful grunt was heard as both their bodies tumbled to the ground rolling over pots and plants.

Their limbs were knotted and Ino was merciless as she pummeled the person under her. "How dare you!" She cried out. Her flimsy arms were snatched into a hard hold and she was pushed off.

Landing with a "oomph!" on her behind, Ino sneered as the face of the intruder came to view.

"You!" It was the Uchiha boy.

Angry eyes stared at her from black depths. His hair was rumpled and his features blemished with slight cuts from the fall. The clothes he wore were in disarray from the tumble and he looked nothing like the regal perfect kid everyone knew him to be.

Without further adieu, Ino burst out laughing. Her laughter deepened his frown and his jaw ticked in annoyance.

"You look so funny!" Little leaves of plants decorated his hair like a crown which added to her reaction. Smudges of dirt also colored his pale cheeks. "Like a f-f-fairy."

At the comment, the boy pulled back a sec and touched his hair. Shaking out the leaves and hiding his embarrassment he turned to leave. When he moved, the girl snaked around him and held out her arms to block his retreat.

Ino was serious now. "All right buddy, what are you doing here?" Obviously she wasn't going to back down from him. The last time they met she let him go and he ran. This time, if she had to, she would jump on him and force him to stay and answer her.

The Uchiha boy looked at her like an odd creature. Never had anyone spoken with such hardness and demand from him, much less someone who a pint-sized kid. Trying to move past the blond girl, he was surprised when she latched onto his arms in an unbreakable hold.

"Let-" His mutter was interrupted.

"No, you listen to me. You are intruding here. I'm not going to let you go until you answer me." Unbelievably, her hold on him tightened.

Itachi could swear that the blood circulation of his arm was at risk. Deciding to let her have her way, he pulled away from her with an obliging nod. "All right." He finally spoke.

Hearing the words from him, Ino relented. Surprisingly his voice was kind of melodic. He was at the peak of his childhood years, but it was obvious that when he spoke, he was in the stage of transcending to a teenage boy too. Ino was hoped someday her voice would be as smoothing sounding._ Wait… probably not being that I screamed most of the time, _she thought.

"I wanted a place to hide."

Ino arched a brow. Why would he want to hide? "From who?" she asked.

With a sad crestfallen look, the Uchiha boy looked down at the ground. His shoulders slumped as he muttered, "My father."

"Ah." Ino thought she could relate. "Yeah, my dad is kind of scary too. When he gets mad, this vein on his forehead twitches and looks like its going to bust open." The comment forced a small laugh from the boy and Ino smiled. He looked… pretty when he smiled. Encouraged to continue, she added on. "And, I hide from after that. I think I get it."

He simply stared at her. "My dad…" He paused unsure if to reveal. He chuckled when he saw her enthusiastic nod, "he's demanding." Itachi completed with a sigh.

For some odd reason, Itachi was beginning to talk in and reveal more than he had ever done. His words seemed to thirst for her attention and it was probably due to the girl's vivid and sincere interest in him. Never had he been so open with revelations before.

"Continue." She urged. Her eyes targeted his arm again.

Itachi was uncomfortable with such a setting. He didn't share much and she was a bit demanding. Moving his arms behind him, he tried to explain.

"My dad wants me to be perfect. I always try hard and he pushes harder. I just wanted a place to be alone for a little while."

Hearing the sadness of his tone melted the little girls hear. She placed a compassionate hand over his arm. When he glanced at her she smiled wide. Her comfort was foreign to Itachi and a small smiled tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I guess… I'll let you hang out with me." She teased him. "Come on. I'll show something."

Itachi rose with the girl when she pulled him along side her to a tiny little flower. Both crouched to watch the little plant and he stared at it in confusion. Before he could ask what they were doing, she answered him.

"My family owns this green house. I always come here alone too. I love watch the flowers dance and bloom." She beamed a smile at him. "It's like they are my friends." She laughed when she blinked. He didn't think plants could be friends. "Plants can be friends. They listen to you when you're sad, they bloom for you when they are happy," she looked at the tiny rosebud again. "And. – Oh! Look!"

Ino pointed to the tiny flower as it moved. Her gaze was remained riveted on the flower as it began to change. Slowly, the petals of the tiny rosebud danced open with invitation. Together, both of them watched the tiny flower push with all its might and ripple open into a bright new rose.

Watching the amazing transformation, Itachi had never paid attention to such minor details as a flower blooming. All his life he saw life as a hard and demanding feat. The gentleness sin such things as flowers never concerned him. Beside her, Itachi turned from the flow and looked at the blond girl.

He was taken aback at seeing her expression. Her innocence radiated like an infectious light he couldn't call anything less than ethereal. He was drawn to her look of captivation and watched her with studious eyes. How was it that she felt pleasure from the simplest things?

"Isn't that amazing!" The girl's loud cheer broke them from his thoughts. "You are now a full blown rose, my friend." The girl complimented the tiny plant and it seemed to giggle in her attention. Itachi was intrigued. "Ah! Someday, I hope to be as beautiful as they flowers when I grow up."

Itachi quirked up with a smile, her wish wasn't going to be hard feat.

Slowly she leaned over to the flower and listened as if the little rose was telling her a secret. She laughed and leaned back with a knowing smile when she looked at him. "Wanna know what my friend told me?" she asked him,

Itachi looked at her solemnly. The little demented girl was talking to flowers. Shaking his head, he didn't want to know and stood up. It was time to go home. Father would be looking for him.

"Are you leaving?" She called from behind. He nodded over his shoulder. He paused when she caught to him and stopped before him. She reached out a small hand and looked at him expectantly.

When Itachi didn't move, she reached over and grabbed his hand in her grasp. With bright eyes and easy smile, she introduced herself. "Well, I'm Ino from the Yamanato clan. You?"

Such an odd creature she was. "Uchiha Itachi." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "Even if you didn't want to know, my friend said you can visit anytime. There are no bullies and your dad won't find you."

The suggestion shafted a feeling of calmness and acceptance through Itachi. He tightened his hand against hers and nodded. Without a glance back, he walked out the green house and headed home.

Behind, Ino was sure that he would come again. And when he did, she would make sure to be there for him to see his smile again.

* * *

YAY! I actually wrote chapter two. It's going to be fun from now on. Angsty angsty! 


End file.
